


A Cup of Cocoa

by Rinari7



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Hot Chocolate, I was quite frankly surprised to find that "accidental marriage proposal" was not a preexisting tag, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinari7/pseuds/Rinari7
Summary: The Doctor stared at the cup of steaming cocoa she’d placed in front of him. “You know, in some cultures, that would be considered a proposal.”





	A Cup of Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chiaroscuroverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaroscuroverse/gifts), [fleurdeneuf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeneuf/gifts).



The Doctor stared at the cup of steaming cocoa she’d placed in front of him. “You know, in some cultures, that would be considered a proposal.”

Well, he certainly wasn’t going to marry her, didn’t even look at her like that, completely oblivious when she tried to flirt. But of course he had to think of this, had to unconsciously twist the knife, and she tried to play it off as though she wouldn’t have proposed to him right this second if she’d ever thought he’d accept. “Yeah, and on the planet of Xirco-whatever, picking up what someone dropped for them is like snogging in public or something. Everywhere’s got their weird customs. What about it?”

He opened his mouth, seeming to flounder for a moment. “It’s also an aphrodisiac, cocoa, in its pure form, straight from the bean. Quite a strong one, actually.”

She set a hand on the table and leaned in briefly, a teasing smile on her lips. “Well, this is just the regular stuff from the store, so you’re safe, Doctor.”

He continued to stare at it. She bit her lip, a sudden nervousness she didn’t quite know to name beginning to seep through her veins as she cradled her own warm mug. “Are you gonna drink it or not?”

Taking a deep breath, the Doctor held her gaze as he lifted the cup to his lips and took a long swallow.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by dwgroupwatch's viewing "The Aztecs" from Old Who, graciously hosted by fleurdeneuf, and by a comment chiaroscuroverse made that ensured I will never look at cocoa in quite the same way again.  
> (This isn't the smut I thought it would be, though, but that might still be written...)


End file.
